


Married... with Children

by TheRoommateFromHell



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, She did the whole insemination thing it wasnt a bad thing, kara is her best friend the superhero, lena has a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Running into family members at the grocery store is always... different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt somewhere on the depths of tunglr dot hell

Lori was Lena’s nine-month old who had steel blue eyes and dark, almost black, wispy hair on her head, Kara loved the little girl and admired Lena for taking very good care of a small baby and a large company at the same time.

“You don’t always have to choose between career and family.” Lena had told her when Kara asked how she was such a good mom whilst also being such a powerful CEO all by herself, something not even Cat Grant had balanced very well so soon.

When Lena got called into work on her day off she either brought Lori with her or had Kara babysit for a few hours and sometimes Kara just spent the weekends with Lena and Lori so when Lena asked her to come grocery shopping with her and Lori, Kara thought nothing of it. She loaded Lori’s car seat into the car and triple checked she had it secure before putting Lori in it, she smiled and tickled the infant's tummy, relishing in the high giggle that came in response, Kara heard a click from beside the car and turned to see Lena taking a picture of them.

“You’re practically her other mom, it’s adorable.” Lena offered in explanation.

“I wish she was mine.” Kara laughed, crawling her fingers up the baby's stomach and booping her on the nose as she spoke. “She’s just so perfect I could eat her up.”

“Please don’t eat my child, she’s the only one I have.” Lena deadpanned as she rounded around to the driver's side of the car. Kara sighed and closed the backdoor carefully before crawling into the passenger seat of Lena’s car.

“Do you think you’ll have another in the future?” Kara asked. “A baby that is.”

“Maybe if I settle down with a nice girl and I can hand off some of my CEO duties but as of right now?” Lena responded, looking back at her daughter. “Right now she’s the only one for me. And you remember how awful my labour was, I’m not going through that again.”

Kara thought back to Lena squeezing her hands at a pressure that would have broke a human beings hand and shook her head violently.

“Yeah let’s not.” 

\---

At the shop Kara pushed the cart, making faces at Lori as she went, Lena biting her lip and guiding them through the store, checking things off her list as they went.

“Kara?” A woman’s voice rang out behind them, Kara stood up straight as she turned around.

“Lois?” Kara walked over to give the woman a hug. “How’ve you been? How’s Clark? What are you doing in National City?”

“We’ve been good! He’s off in the bread aisle, actually. We’re just visiting for a bit.” Lois informed her before looking past her at Lena and Lori. “And you’ve been very busy I see.”

“Oh! Yeah this is my... Lena.” Kara stumbled. “And Lori, the cutest baby in the whole galaxy.”

“She looks just like both of you.” Lois bent down and finger waved at Lori who only giggled in return, Kara cocked her head in confusion but shook it off. Clark came down the aisle and looked between Kara, Lori, and Lena several times, mouth opening and closing rapidly.

“I haven’t been away that long, have I?” Clark finally managed. “And you didn’t even invite me to the wedding? Or tell me you were having a baby? I’m your cousin, Kara!”

Lena and Kara stared at Clark in shock before turning to each other at the same time as if to say “did he just say what I think he said?”

“Oh Clark, leave them be,” Lois said. “I don’t blame her for not telling us, you so much as smell the word Luthor and you shit your pants, could you imagine if you got a wedding invitation that said Luthor on it?”

“But Lois…” Clark mumbled as she pulled him down the aisle, shushing him as they went.

“Did they just-?” Kara asked, dazed.

“I think they did.” Lena answered just as dazed. They continued down the aisle, eyebrows furrowed until Kara’s phone started pinging with text notifications. Kara checked her phone as she pushed the cart, Lena directing it by holding on to the front until she realised Kara had stopped several paces behind them.

“Everyone is texting me about our baby and marriage now.” Kara breathed.

“You know, Kara, you could’ve told me we were married.” Lena teased. 

“I should’ve probably told myself first!” Kara exclaimed causing the two of them to start laughing uncontrollably.

\---

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand as they finished their shopping trip and pushed Lori over the yellow sidewalk bubbles and walked through the parking lot. Lena put Lori in the car seat as Kara loaded the groceries, when Lena went to walk by Kara to the drivers side, Kara reached out and pulled her close to her, Lena looked down at Kara’s lips and darted her tongue out.

“Whaddya say to a date tonight, ‘wife’?” Kara whispered.

“I’d say that sounds perfect, but don’t call me your wife again until we actually get married.” Lena responded causing Kara to laugh softly, her breath tickling Lena’s lips before Lena dipped down to kiss Kara.

They separated and got into the car, Kara turned around in her seat to blow a raspberry at Lori before putting on her own seatbelt and interlacing her fingers with Lena’s on the storage compartment between the two front seats.

Maybe they acted a little married sometimes, but it tended to happen when you were best friends falling in love and taking care of a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre gonna actually get married someday. Leave a comment, save a writer.


End file.
